ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gigi
is an alien who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Cosmos. He appeared in episode 17 and 44. Subtitle: History Pre Ultraman Cosmos Long ago, after their dimension is having a crisis, the Gigi races have a conference meeting. The Scientist-Type chooses not to migrate to Earth since their presence will disturb the human race but the Soldier-Type chooses otherwise and began an invasion scheme. Ultraman Cosmos Episode 17: Trap from the other dimension Three of the Soldier-Type Gigi, Gigi A (red eye), Gigi B, (yellow eye) and Gigi C (blue eye), successfully arrived on Earth and infiltrate the SRC Science Area while disguise themselves as SRC scientists. When Musashi and Hiura went to investigate, they were shrunked and placed in a maze along with the rest of the scientists. Gigi C (Blue Eye) tells them that about 2000 Billion of their species will migrate to Earth and coexist only with humans live as microorganisms. Musashi transforms as Cosmos and foil the Gigis' plans. He battles with Giant Gigi outside as Hiura destroys their transporter, weakening Giant Gigi and enables Cosmos to finish them with the Naybuster Ray. Episode 44: Gigi vs Gon While Professor Sawaguchi is conducting a teleportation experiment, she encounters the who gives her a ring. Sawaguchi later contacts Musashi, Shinobu and Hiura as the alien communicates to them through the translator on its chest and seeks their help to stop the Gigi invasion. Once Ultraman Cosmos trapped by the Soldier-type Gigi, Dr Gigi XX01 magnifies Clevergon into giant whom later assist Cosmos into finishing the villains. After the battle is over, Dr. Gigi leaves and bids farewell. Hiura, who was jealous of Dr. Gigi for giving Sawaguchi a ring was explained that Dr. Gigi XX01 is a female Gigi but her masculine voice was come from the translator on her chest and the ring she gave her earlier was a sign of truce. Data - Giant Gigi= Gigi (Giant) Stats *Height: 52 meters *Mass: 47,000 tons Powers/Abilities *Energy Blasts: Each facial shape on Giant Gigi can shoot energy blasts roughly the strength of a missile. *Teleportation: Giant Gigi can teleport long distances. *Speed Clones: Since Giant Gigi can move at high speeds, it looks as if there are more than one. *Separation: Giant Gigi can separate into three giant normal Gigis in order to siphon the opponent's energy. They can also reform back into Giant Gigi. Separation.jpg|Separation Giga Blue Eyes Blue Beam.jpg|Blue Energy Blasts Yellow Eyes.jpg|Yellow Energy Blasts Red Blasts.jpg|Red Energy Blasts Shield.jpg|Shield Weakness Though nearly invisible, but his head is the vulnerable part to be striked. - Scientist-Type= Gigi (Scientist Type) Stats *Height: 175 cm *Mass: 55 kg Powers/Abilities *Translator: Scientists can create a cellphone-shaped translator and place it on their chest. *Size changing ray: Scientists are armed with a size changing ray gun. *Levitation: Scientists can levitate for transportation purposes. }} Other weakness If their transporter destroyed, it will emit shockwaves that weakens nearby Gigi. Db71587142dcdc730cede9f209cc5306.jpg 20110817233247b31.jpg Gigi3vs.jpg 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Gigi Spark Doll seen on the shelves Trivia * Gigi is based on Dada, due to having: **Three alternate faces (Giant Gigi only). **Size-changing gun (Gigi possess a handheld version) **Their name is a repeated kanji. **They have a habit of repeating their names. *Also, Gigi Dr. XX01's name stands for female chromosomes, since the alien is female. *In Dark Lugiel's collection in Ultraman Ginga you can see Gigi along with Alien Hipporito, Alien Babalou, Deathfacer, Gatanozoa, Gan-Q, Mochiron, Mecha Baltan, Ace Killer, Goldras, Birdon, Twin Tail, and a lot of other monsters and aliens. Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Kaiju